


Wait...WHAT??

by LettermanJacket



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Carry On My Wayward Son, Fluff, INeedAgathaFindsOut, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettermanJacket/pseuds/LettermanJacket
Summary: A year after the events of Carry On Agatha finally decides to see her old friends. But does she know her ex boyfriend Simon and her ex crush (aka Simons ex nemesis) are dating? How the hell is Agatha going to handle this one. Told in multiple POVs





	Wait...WHAT??

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this book in a while, so there may be inconsistencies oops. Also if there are Grammar and spelling mistakes tell me so I can fix them. :)

**Simon**  
     Its been about a year. A year since we defeated the humdrum. A year since the mage died. A year since I lost my magic. And a year since I've seen Agatha. A whole year. I really do miss her, probably more than i miss my magic, I do miss my magic you know. Back in the days of Watford, I would think about her all the time, even accidentally over summers even though I promised myself I wouldn’t. Nowadays however, the thought of her comes out of nowhere, I’ll be eating scones, or getting my wings spelled invisible and I’ll suddenly just think of her. I do the same with the Mage, and with Ebb, but the difference is she's alive. I could, theoretically, actually see her, yet here I am sitting on the couch next to Baz and Penny as we watch some crap telly. I understand she doesn't want to see us; however, I cant help but get mad, she gave up her magic to live the life of a normal, my magic was forced away from me, and i was never able to even truly use it. Either way I really wish we could see each other. She was one of my best friends after all.

 **Agatha**  
     Its crazy how fast a year goes by. Living among the normals is nice, i have some amazing friends and a boyfriend, but I have to admit I do miss my old life a bit. Every now and then Im faced with a problem that I could easily solve with magic and I reach for my wand and its not there. I don't miss the feeling of magic, but I miss the life that comes with it a little. But only a little. I miss Penny and Simon, I wonder how they're doing. And weirdly enough I miss Baz; he really started hanging out with us a lot more because that whole visiting thing. I wonder if he's moved on to some other girl that isn't me, Simon too. I really hope everything is working out with Penny and that American boy she was with for a while. I think im going to call her, I have her number still if she hasn't changed it, i just really need to know whats happening over there. I just really hope she doesn't talk about Magical politics, screw magical politics.

 **Penny**  
     They are so gross, like actually throw up in my mouth gross. They're always cuddling and kissing and giving each other heart eyes, ugh. But they're really cute and im happy for them. They're currently cuddling on the love seat right now, Simon watching the telly, Baz watching Simon. Everything is finally peaceful I guess. Simons attending classes at Uni, he doesn't know really what he wants to do, his whole life before this was magic, the Mage, and the Humdrum. Baz is also doing classes as well, he says its to “Get experience Bunce”, but i think its just an excuse to be with Simon. Im doing classes as well, for actual experience and im actually quite enjoying them. I used to never be able imagine my life without the Simon chaos but i guess its going well.

     “Ring, ring ring”. My phone goes off and I reach for it and i look at the screen. Its Agatha.

 **Baz**  
     “No fucking way, hold up”, Penelope says as she looks at her phone, starting to stand up off the couch.

“What is it?” Simon says looking up confused.

“Give me a second, I'll be back” she puts her phone to her ear. “Hello?” She jogs to her room and slams the door.

“What could that be?”, I ask Simon as i reach for the remote and turn off the television.

“Beats me, hey what do you want for dinner?”

Simon has been cooking for us lately, he enjoys it and his food is not bad. He took a Home Ec class, a suggestion from penny, because he's never really cooked for himself or done chores without magic. I love him a lot, I felt back at Watford that i couldn't love him more, but i was wrong. I was so wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things back then, but if it all led up to being able to call Simon fucking Snow my boyfriend, then it was totally worth it.

“I dont know,” I replied. “You decide” .

“Ok, lets just order in, im exhausted”.

“Ok,” I say back. “Thats good with me love”.

We order in Chinese, not bothering to ask Penny what she wanted, she's been on the phone for an hour and I have feeling she's not coming out.

“Who could she possibly be talking to” Simon says, which is perfect timing because right as he said that, Penny comes bursting into the room with a huge smile plastered on her face.

“What is it Bunce”? I ask to her curiously.

“Guess who just fucking called me”.

“Who,” simon asks.

“Agatha. She said she misses us and she is visiting in a week.”

“Welbolove?” I ask. “Just out of nowhere”?

“Yeah really, she says she misses us and she wants to say hi”.

Simon hasn't said anything, I look down at him nervously and say concernedly."Are you okay babe?"

"Im better then okay, Im just in shock," Simon said with a smile,"I can't wait to see her I miss her so much!"

Its going to be weird seeing Agatha without being generally mad at her just because she has Simon. But he's mine now thankfully. And that reminds me.

"Does she know about Simon and I," I ask.

Penny doesn't take long to reply, "Shit".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first part! Part 2 should be coming really soon.


End file.
